Drinking
by momomilk
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto take their boss out drinking and a certain guardian isn't too happy to know about that.  TYL!1827 / Warning: Lemon


**Drinking  
****Pairing: **1827  
**Rating:** M Warning.  
**Summary: **Gokudera and Yamamoto take their boss out drinking and a certain guardian isn't too happy to know about that. [TYL1827 / Warning: Lemon]  
**Info:** An extra one-shot to A Love Yet to Bloom [You don't have to read the story to read this one-shot. It just takes place in the same timeline :)]

* * *

"Eh…" Caramel brown eyes gazed at the small menu held in his hands. Eyebrows contorted, the Vongola boss made a troubled face, unsure of what these names, or, so called drink names actually are.

What was the difference from a martini and margarita? He had no idea despite the fact that he was part of the mafia. They always served alcohol at every event – parties, meetings – so the majority, if not all, could drink. However, that list did not include the Vongola boss.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he massaged his forehead, feeling a slow incoming migraine. What did these words even mean to him? Sgroppino al Limone? Bellini? Limoncello? Well, Limoncello was actually the national drink of Italy so he knew what it was though; he wasn't sure what was in it besides the alcohol part.

_I shouldn't have let Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun dragged me into this._

It all happened earlier when he was lazing around in his office and his guardians popped in, interrupting. The silver-haired asked if the brunette wanted to go to a bar for some drinks. He usually didn't come along and since, Tsuna wanted to get out of work, he went. And now, he was here, somewhat regretting it.

"U-Um…" Another sigh left his lips and he lowered the menu, setting it on the table. Eyes broke away from the list of drinks and he placed his attention elsewhere.

The room was dimly lit as soft jazz music played in the background – setting a soothing environment where people could just relax. Customers surrounded the Vongola, seated in the comfortable chairs offered while they chatted with their partner. On the other hand, Tsuna was at the bar with his guardians sitting on either side of him.

He stole sideway glances at the two and puffed up a cheek in irritation upon seeing them both holding a drink. They seemed to know what they were doing since they often went out to the bar together.

Chocolate brown orbs traveled back to the menu before him and he pouted, angry that he couldn't understand anything that was written on it. _Maybe I should just pick one at random._

He pressed a finger against the laminated paper, and ran it up and down. _One. Two. Three._ When he reached the third number, his finger came to a stop. The brunette took a look at where his finger had landed since that was going to be the drink he planned to order. It was like pulling a name out of a hat.

However, his attention was pulled away when a glass was set before him. Eyes peered at the beautiful glassware, a sparkling misty white liquid sitting in it.

"What's this?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's a Bellini. I thought you might like it Tenth!" Gokudera said, smile wide on his face as he looked at the Vongola.

"Hm…" The brunette kept his eyes glued to the pretty drink and slipped a finger around the glass. Holding onto the delicate object, he held it up and brought it to his mouth.

Lips slightly parted – taking a sip of the drink. "This…tastes good." It was sweet and tasted like peaches – tingling the brunette's tongue. The alcohol was there and it was quite strong; however, the fruity flavor had a stronger effect. Tsuna quite enjoyed it.

"I'm glad Tenth!" Gokudera chirped, delighted that his choice of drink satisfied the Vongola.

"Haha, Tsuna would definitely like something sweet." Yamamoto commented, knowing the brunette's preference.

The Vongola boss downed the drink with ease and ordered another one, something among the same type of cocktail. And before he knew it, he was drunk and passed out.

"Wow. Tsuna really went all out." Yamamoto said as he stared at the Vongola whose face was resting against the silver-haired's shoulder.

They had carried him back into the car with much ease. Well, it was more of Yamamoto carrying him even though Gokudera was against it. However, he had the upper hand while in the car. Instead of having the Vongola boss lean against the swordsman, he let Tsuna lean against himself.

"It's all your fault! You should have watched him." Gokudera said, blaming it on the other guardian even though it was also his fault.

"Haha. Its ok. He'll sober up soon enough. He didn't drink that much."

True. Tsuna just had a low tolerance because he rarely ever drinks. The only alcohol he's had was beer and, the first time he touched it was the last time. Beer just didn't fit his taste.

Finally, they arrived back at the Vongola mansion and once again, Yamamoto was the one to carry the brunette in his arms with the silver-haired trailing behind him, grumbling.

"Should we take him to his room?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course you idiot. Where else would we take him?" Gokudera hissed.

"Just making sure."

The hallways were dimly lit with only a few lights turned on since it was midnight. They had been going at it for a while and didn't keep track of the time.

"Hey." A voice popped into the empty hallway, echoing and startling the two guardians.

They flinched, coming to a halt as their eyes searched the area, looking for the intruder. A body appeared into the shadow and the figure looked to be wearing a suit. Once he walked into the small amount of light that shone upon him, the silver-haired shouted.

"Hibari! You bastard!" He scowled.

"Haha. You scared us there," Yamamoto said and laughed – nervous. Truthfully, he thought it might have been an enemy but that wasn't likely. The mansion was well protected but it could happen.

"Give me Tsunayoshi." Hibari disregarded what the guardians had to say and reached his arms out towards the swordsman. He motioned his hand, indicating for Yamamoto to hand the Vongola boss over.

An uneasy laugh escaped his lips and he willingly complied. Gently, he slid the boy from his hold and into Hibari's arms. The prefect shifted around a bit until he was comfortable enough to hold the small yet grown body.

Without further words, he turned his back to the stunned guardians and walked away, leaving them behind.

"H-hey!" Gokudera shouted, about to run after him but an arm extended out, stopping him.

"It's fine Gokudera. You know Hibari will take care of him."

Gokudera scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know. But I hate him."

"Because he's Tsuna's lover?" Yamamoto joked, teasing.

"Don't say that!" The silver-haired hissed, glaring at the swordsman who was chuckling to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The brunette stirred, feeling something cool and wet against his face. Eyes slowly lifted, opening. His vision was a blur and he couldn't see what was around him but the area he was in was completely dark except for a faint light he detected from the corner of his eyes.

He tried to lift himself up but his head pounded with pain. The brunette groaned loudly, falling back against the soft pillow cushioning his head.

"God…it hurts…" He mumbled, bringing a hand to his head.

"Tsunayoshi." A voice spoke to him, sounding rather angry.

Eyes shot open and he stared at the face looking down at him. "Hi-Hibari-san?" The brunette jerked upright to a sitting position but cowered in pain, feeling a sharp jolt attack his head.

"Ow…" He groaned and buried his hands in his hair.

"You shouldn't have drunk."

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to contain his pain and brought his attention to the prefect. Fiery orbs burned with anger, eyebrows knitted together as his lips were turned into a frown. _H-He's mad!_

"A-Are you mad?" Of course he is.

"Tsunayoshi. Have I told you to not go drinking before?" Hibari questioned, voice deep, flared with irritation.

"No…?"

"Don't go ever again." The prefect warned.

"E-Eh? W-Why."

"I don't like it."

So straightforward.

"Why not?"

God, why did he keep going? He was just further annoying the prefect but the brunette wanted to know the actual reason.

"You. Getting drunk."

Even though he was being scolded, Tsuna couldn't help but feel happy knowing how much the prefect cared for him. The corner of his lips curved into a smile and he extended his arms towards the guardian.

"I'm sorry. I won't go again." Tsuna said.

"Good." The irritation in his eyes dissipated and his expression softened.

He leaned towards the brunette and Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, pulling him into an embrace. Shifting his weight forward, the prefect pushed the Vongola boss down onto bed.

"Wah!" Tsuna yelped, landing with a soft thud.

With his back sprawled against the mattress, Hibari loomed over him with his legs positioned at either side of his body and arms placed next to his head.

"U-Um…Hibari-san?" Tsuna stammered – nervous. Caramel brown orbs were filled with worry, knowing what was to come next.

A faint smirk crawled up the prefect's lips. "We're doing it."

"Eh? N-Now? B-But…"

"I know it's your first. I don't care. It's your punishment."

"B-But-" Tsuna tried to argue. He wasn't yet prepared but the prefect was not taking no for an answer. _O-Oh god. It's going to happen._

A bright pink colored his cheeks, peering at Hibari whose eyes were filled with lust. The prefect leaned down and stole his lips, fiercely kissing them.

"Mm!"

Fingers dug into his hair, delicately tugging at loose strands as the prefect brushed them aside to reveal his beautiful face. Ears were glowing red as Hibari deepened the kiss.

A tongue probed at Tsuna's moist lips, asking for permission to enter and the brunette allowed it, parting them willingly. Their tongues clashed, intertwining – absorbed in a fiery dance. Saliva seeped from the Vongola's lips, trailing down the side of his mouth, wetting his chin but he didn't care, he was too immersed in the toxic kiss.

Pulling away, a thin string of saliva sparkled, connecting their lips but broke when Hibari descended upon his neck.

"Ah!" A gentle moan escaped the brunette's mouth. Hibari's nibbles tickled his nerves, coursing throughout his body as he trembled from the pleasure rising.

Hibari bit at his skin, the edge of his teeth digging into Tsuna's porcelain skin, creating faint bite marks and leaving behind a trail of hickeys from his neck and down to his collarbone.

A hand fumbled with the hem of Tsuna's tank top that he had been changed to while he was unconscious. He yelped when he felt a cold hand brush against his belly, traveling up to his chest. _Wah. Hibari's touching my nipples! _

A finger grazed over his nipples, gently tugging and playing at them until they hardened. The prefect pushed Tsuna's tank top upwards and stripped it off of his upper body, exposing his bare chest. Tsuna could feel his intense look and clenched his eyes shut.

Hibari licked at the pink pebble, sending a shiver down Tsuna's spine as he flinched from the touch. He ran his tongue up and down the blushing nipple, wetting it while his other had played with the other one – teasing him.

"A-Ah…" Tsuna moaned quietly, feeling aroused.

His mind was in a daze, unaware of the hand traveling down to his shorts until they rested against his member. Eyes shot open and caramel brown orbs looked over at the prefect. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari brought his face close to Tsuna's bulge and kissed it through the fabric. He nibbled on the hardened member, wetting his pants before he pulled it down to reveal Tsuna's twitching penis.

_Oh god. _"Hi-Hibari-san…?"

Long slender fingers wrapped around the excited cock and Hibari stroked it, earning a beautiful moan from his lover. Tsuna's back arched into the mattress, hands clutching at the covers as pleasure flowed through him.

Slick sounds could be heard as his long fingers crawled up and down Tsuna's shaft. Pre-cum slowly seeped from the tip, trailing down the twitching member and wetting Hibari's hand. The prefect continued to pump the hardened shaft, up and down and when he released it, a cute whimper escaped Tsuna's lips.

The corner of his eyes glistened with tears as Tsuna gazed down at the prefect. _H-he's not going to? _"Ah!" And he was.

Tsuna brought a hand to his mouth, covering it to muffle his cries when he felt Hibari put him in his mouth even though they were the only ones in the room with sound proof walls. He just felt embarrassed and it was natural reflex. His cock was inside the prefect's mouth and he could feel Hibari's tongue wrapping around it, tickling him – giving the boy a spasm.

"Nnnn…" He moaned – voice muffled.

Hibari's head bobbed up and down, taking in Tsuna's full length as he pumped out the milky liquid that flowed into his mouth.

"A-Ah…" Tsuna couldn't hold it in anymore as Hibari fastened his pace.

Fingers dug into soft black locks, clutching onto his hair as he felt himself close to coming. "Hi-Hibari-san. I-I'm…p-please pull away!" Tsuna shouted, cries echoing in the room.

The prefect released the brunette and the boy ejaculated, his semen exploding into the air, falling back down onto his stomach. He was covered in his own fluid but his mind was in a haze from the hot blowjob he just received.

Hibari smirked, wiping up the semen with his finger and smeared it against his nipple, earning a sweet tremble from the exhausted Vongola. He tugged at the brunette's boxers, pulling the garment off his slender legs until he was bare as the day he was born. Staring at his lover, Tsuna's chest rose up and down in a fast pace, matching with his heavy breathing.

"Tsunayoshi." The prefect whispered, brushing away the wet strands sticking to his face. He was already sweating even though they barely got started.

Hibari chuckled softly, seeing how worn out the Vongola already was but he wasn't about to stop. His member was hard, throbbing against his pants, just begging to burst. Gently, he kissed Tsuna's cheek, helping to alleviate him while his hands slid underneath Tsuna's thigh.

Gripping on delicately, he pushed the brunette's legs back until his butt was high in the air. "A-Ah! Hibari-san!" The brunette yelped, coming back to reality.

"It's not over yet." Hibari said – voice husky and alluring, mesmerizing the brunette even though fear was bubbling inside, slowly spreading.

A finger poked at his pink twitching hole, circling around as he wet it with Tsuna's own semen. "Hi-Hibari-san. D-Don't." The Vongola whimpered but Hibari paid no attention to him.

A soft peck was pressed against his bud and Hibari starting licking him, slowly prepping his hole. He heard the brunette shout, telling him no. "I-It's dirty!"

However, he ignored his cries and continued to probe his tongue in and out of the small hole. He had to widen it well if he were going to put himself inside the brunette. Otherwise, he may break.

Pulling away, Hibari grazed his fingers across Tsuna's stomach, wiping up the milky liquid smeared on the brunette's body. He made sure that his fingers were soaked – sticky – before he pushed one inside. "A-Ah! Nnn…"

The prefect worked another finger in, finally having two inside. "I-it feels weird…" He heard Tsuna speak in a hoarse tone.

His middle and ring finger were inside and slowly, Hibari would pull it out but only to shove it back inside – thrusting his digits to the knuckle. Squishy sounds resounded in the room – loudly – and embarrassed the brunette. Scarlet red scattered across his face.

"Ah…ahh!"

Finally deciding that Tsuna was ready, Hibari pulled his fingers out and rested the boy back down. Unzipping his pants, Hibari brought out his member that was hardened as a rock. Chocolate brown eyes widen upon seeing how huge it was and he started shaking his head from side to side. _Hibari-san is so big!_

"I-It won't fit…" Tsuna stuttered.

"It'll be fine."

Hibari grabbed the lube that he had tossed on the floor earlier in preparation since he actually planned on taking Tsuna's first time here and now.

He poured the cold, translucent liquid onto his member and rubbed it all over to ensure that he wouldn't hurt Tsuna.

Hands pressed against Tsuna's butt cheeks, spreading them wide and he positioned himself – ready to enter. The tip of his cock rubbed against Tsuna's twitching bud and he felt the boy quiver.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna's voice was trembling with panic.

Slowly, Hibari pushed himself inside and the brunette's body tensed. "Relax Tsunayoshi." He could hear the Vongola taking small breaths – trying to calm himself.

Little by little, the guardian was making his way in until he was completely buried. Tsuna had taken him all in but his body was barely handling it. His breath grew heavy – muscles tightened. His toes curled and he clenched his eyes shut.

_I-it's in._

A soft smile crept up the prefect's lips. He reached a hand towards his lover, intertwining their fingers together and he held it close. "Relax." He whispered, kissing him gently on the corner of his eyes.

Tears trickled down, staining his face as he whimpered. "I'm going to move." Hibari warned and the brunette nodded, giving him the ok.

Hibari thrust inside and he heard the Vongola cry out. "I-It hurts!"

"Tsunayoshi…" He squeezed his hand, continuing to thrust as the brunette trembled, soft cries escaping into the room.

"Hibari-san!"

Droplets of salty water freely flowed from his eyes, running down the side of his cheeks and wetting his face. Eyelashes flickered, batting away the tears that blurred his vision. Chocolate brown orbs were tinted with red as he gazed at the prefect's strained expression. "I-It's too…f-full…"

God, for some reason, that just made Hibari grow even larger. "Ahn!" _H-he just got bigger!_

As time went on, the pain subsided and Tsuna started to feel pleasure electrifying his nerves. Hibari fastened his pace, digging his member deep inside the brunette as he thrust in and out.

"Ah!" Tsuna's body twitched and the prefect stopped, peering down at his flushed face and tear-stained face.

He searched for that spot and hit it again, earning the same erotic cry. "S-Stop it…" Tsuna mumbled.

But of course, Hibari wasn't going to listen. He finally found Tsuna's sweet spot and rammed into it again.

"Hibari-san!"

The guardian penetrated the boy; rubbing against Tsuna's prostrate over and over again, sending pleasure throughout his body. Tsuna trembled ever so slightly, his entrance tightening around Hibari's shaft every time he thrust into him. It was intoxicating.

Hibari's pelvis pounded against Tsuna's cute ass, creating loud smacking noises that resounded through the air, mixing in with the Vongola's loud moans.

"Nnn…Hibari-san…Hibari-san…I-I'm…"

Unable to finish his sentence, the Vongola came as he screamed loudly, spurting his seeds against the prefect's chest, dirtying his clothes.

With just a few more thrusts, Hibari released his milky semen into Tsuna, filling his hole up with warm liquid. Tsuna collapsed onto the bed sheets, panting heavily – trying to catch his breath.

Dazed caramel brown orbs gaped at the prefect, watching his movements. "Nn…" He moaned, twitching when he felt Hibari pull out of him. The semen seeped out of his hole, trickling down his legs and he shivered from the strange sticky feeling.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari kissed the disoriented Vongola and listened to his soft sniffles. Fingers touched his cheeks, brushing away the tears that wet his face.

A kiss on his eyelid. A kiss on his eye. A kiss on the cheek. Sweet sparks tickled the spots that Hibari touched and the brunette murmured something under his breath. "I love you Hibari-san…"

He heard the prefect chuckle as slender fingers tangled with his brown strands. Moist lips pressed against his hair – Hibari burying his face against the chocolate brown locks.

Fingers intertwined, Hibari held onto the Vongola's hands and pulled his sluggish body up to a sitting position. Caramel orbs stared down, looking at his stomach and examined the sticky mess that he was in. He couldn't very well just sleep like this.

As if Hibari had read his mind, the prefect slipped his arms underneath Tsuna's legs and back – lifting him into his arms princess style.

"Wah!" The brunette exclaimed and threw his arms around the guardian's neck, holding on tightly.

"Shower?" Lips curved into a smirk as he stared at his lover.

"E-Eh…ah…yes?" Tsuna said, unsure.

"Should we continue in the shower?"

_What? _Caramel brown orbs trembled in terror at that question and he quickly shook his head. The prefect chuckled. "I won't."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he leaned into Hibari's chest as the prefect carried him to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting at the huge desk, Tsuna couldn't concentrate on his work. He still hadn't recovered from the hangover he received yesterday not to mention, his hip was hurting. Images of last night reappeared in his mind and a faint blush tickled his cheeks.

_Don't think about that! Concentrate on work!_

But the brunette couldn't. His head throbbed in pain and he groaned loudly. Fingers were pressed to the side of his forehead, massaging it gently as he tried to make the pounding disappear. However, it didn't help much.

_Ugh. I'm never drinking again. _Not like he could since he had promised the prefect that he wouldn't.

Suddenly, the door clicked opened and Tsuna heard footsteps entering the room. He lifted his head up, attention placed on the visitors.

A look of surprise passed through brown eyes and his eyebrows contorted – confused. Standing before him were Yamamoto and Gokudera but that wasn't the reason he was perplexed. His guardians' faces were covered in bruises and that didn't often happen unless they were caught in something dangerous.

"What happened? How did you guys get hurt?" The Vongola boss questioned, getting up from his seat and approached the two.

The silver-haired hissed, turning his head away, reluctant to answer while the swordsman laughed lightly, scratching his head.

"Hibari." Yamamoto said.

"Hibari-san?" He raised a brow – at a lost. "Why?"

"Haha…Uh…we were told to not take you out drinking anymore…" The swordsman explained, voice trailing off.

"…Oh…" Was all Tsuna had to say.

It was simple enough. Gokudera and Yamamoto were bitten to death for taking Hibari's precious Tsuna out and getting him drunk.

* * *

**The end.**

**Author's Note. **So, well, what to say? A lemon one-shot ^^; of TYL!1827 – Aw. The idea of Tsuna getting drunk and Hibari getting mad was just a little funny to me so I had to write it down and it led to this. Haha, I haven't written smex in so long so it was probably a little rusty so I hope it turned out alright and everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and any reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
